


Mein kleptomanischer One-Night-Stand, mein Auto und Ich

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Two-Shot] Dean hat ein Problem: Das Mädchen, das ihn gestern Nacht noch so beglücken konnte, hat es doch tatsächlich gewagt, den Impala zu stehlen! Wird er es schaffen, ihn zurückzuholen, bevor er vollkommen in Verzweiflung versinkt? (Genre: Humor - also nicht besonders tiefsinnig oder ernst zu nehmend. Auch keinem bestimmten Zeitpunkt in der Serie zugeordnet.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vom Suchen ...

Es war einer dieser Tage, an denen man fast vergessen konnte, dass man ein Jäger war und die Welt konstant auf Rettung pochte. Einer dieser Tage, wo man einfach richtig froh war, am Leben zu sein, kein Job auf einen wartete und man morgens extra früh aufgestanden war, einfach nur um einen kompletten Tag des Nichtstuns genießen zu können.

Dean saß nun schon den halben Tag in einem klapprigen Gartenstuhl hinter Bobbys Haus, umgeben von alten Autos, ganz viel Sonnenschein und dem Geruch nach gutem Wetter.  
Er hielt die Bierflasche, aus der er ab und zu einen Schluck nahm, gegen das Licht und bewunderte, wie sich die Sonnenstrahlen in der goldgelben Flüssigkeit brachen. Wunderschön.

Ebenso toll war es, dass er auch andere körperlichen Bedürfnisse nicht vernachlässigen musste. Erst letzte Nacht hatte er mit einer Frau verbracht – Bobby und Sam waren zwar mehr als unerfreut gewesen, dass er sie wirklich hergebracht hatte, doch auf die Argumentation, dass sie nur auf Durchreise war, noch kein Motelzimmer hatte und am nächsten Morgen auch wirklich sofort verschwinden würde, hatten sie auch nichts mehr entgegnen können.

Die Nacht hatte sich dann auch wirklich gelohnt und in der Tat war das hübsche blonde Mädchen (Sally? Sabrina?) schon weggefahren, bevor Dean überhaupt aufgewacht war. So ließ es sich leben!  
Er schloss die Augen und lauschte. Irgendwelche Vögel, die er nicht näher bestimmen konnte, machten irgendwelche Vogelgeräusche und dann kündigte das Knirschen von Kies sich nähernde Schritte an.  
„Ähm, Dean?“, ertönte eine Stimme. Sammy. „Ich will dich ja nicht beunruhigen, aber wo ist eigentlich der Impala – jedenfalls nicht dort, wo du ihn sonst parkst...“

Ein leises Aufflackern von Panik. Dean öffnete die Augen und setzte sich kerzengerade auf.  
„Willst du etwa sagen, dass-“, er beendete den Satz nicht, sondern sprang auf und rannte am nun wortlos dastehenden Sam vorbei, der seinem Bruder jedoch sogleich folgte. Tatsache – sein Baby stand nicht da, wo er es gestern noch geparkt hatte. Das konnte und durfte nicht wahr sein. Dean stand stumm vor der leeren Parkfläche, doch wer ihn kannte, sah, dass es in ihm vor Wut brodelte.  
„Vielleicht musste Bobby den Wagen aus irgendeinem Grund umparken?“, wandte Sam vorsichtig ein, doch sein Bruder warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu: „Das geht doch gar nicht, die Schlüssel sind ja in meiner Hosentasche!“ Er griff in die selbige und erbleichte, dann murmelte er ein für ihn typisches Schimpfwort vor sich hin und fuhr sich verzweifelt durch die kurzen Haare.

Ihm war klar, dass niemand die Schlüssel hätte entwenden können, so lange er die Hose trug – blöd nur, dass er gestern Abend seine Hose eindeutig in Gegenwart einer anderen Person ausgezogen hatte, welche dann auch noch vor seinem Erwachen verschwunden war, _obwohl ihr Auto noch da stand_. Deans Blick fiel auf einen knallroten VW Käfer.  
„Selena? Sarah? Verdammt!“

Er stürmte auf das kleine Gefährt zu und wollte gerade mit der bloßen Faust das Fenster der Fahrerseite zertrümmern, doch glücklicherweise konnte Sam noch rechtzeitig heranrennen und ihn festhalten. Kurz rangelten die beiden miteinander wie kleine Kinder, doch dann hatte Dean sich endlich soweit beruhigt, dass Sam seinen Arm loslassen konnte.  
„Sag mal, spinnst du?!“, rief der Jüngere. „Du kannst dir doch überhaupt noch nicht sicher sein, dass es dieses Mädchen war und selbst wenn, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du ihre Scheibe zerschlagen darfst!“

Wütend stieß Dean Luft aus. „Natürlich war sie das! Sie hat auch die ganze Zeit schon so von meinem Auto geschwärmt, aber ich dachte, die schleimt sich nur ein, damit ich mit ihr ins Bett gehe...als ob das nötig gewesen wäre, die war nämlich verdammt heiß! Außerdem ist sie die Einzige, die Gelegenheit gehabt hätte, an den Schlüssel zu kommen. Ich finde es nur gerecht, wenn ich dafür ihr Auto stehlen darf, um sie zu verfolgen und mein Baby zurückzuholen.“ Den Ausdruck 'ihr Auto' sprach er so aus, als verdiene das Gefährt des Mädchens diese Bezeichnung gar nicht.

„Ok, ok.“ Sam hob abwehrend die Hände, er sah seinem Bruder an, dass der sich von seinem Vorhaben nicht abbringen lassen würde. „Dann tu das, eine eingeschlagene Scheibe sollte für sie wohl keinen Weltuntergang darstellen. Aber wickel' dir wenigstens was um die Hand, damit du nicht überall rumblutest...“ - „Wieso, hast du Angst, du bekämst dann vielleicht Appetit?“, stichelte Dean, doch er sah an Sams Gesicht, dass sein Witz wohl nicht ganz so gut angekommen war. „Tut mir Leid, aber ich bin gerade total angepisst – sie hat mir immerhin das genommen, was mir auf der ganzen Welt am wichtigsten ist! Also, abgesehen von ein paar Personen und so...“  
Sam hob zweifelnd die Augenbrauen, doch er war froh, dass sein Bruder wenigstens wieder mit sich reden ließ. „Gut, dann klauen wir also das Auto – danach würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir in die Stadt fahren und dort rumfragen, ob jemand was gesehen hat, der Impala ist schließlich recht auffällig. Und wer weiß, was man von ihrer Aussage, sie wäre nur auf Durchreise, halten soll.“

Dean nickte. Während Sam gesprochen hatte war er auf der Suche nach einem Schutz für seine Hand ein paar Schritte gelaufen und war in Gestalt eines alten Putzlumpens fündig geworden, den er sich um die Hand wickelte. Mit einem lauten Krachen schlug er die Scheibe ein, was Bobby herbeilockte, der wohl in der Nähe herumgewerkelt hatte.  
„Was zum... Was zur Hölle ist denn hier los, Jungs?!“ - „Wir stehlen den Wagen von Deans One-Night-Stand!“, erklärte Sam ihm hilfreich. Für ein paar Sekunden starrte Bobby die Winchesters nur nach Worten ringend an, dann beließ er es bei einem gemurmelten „Idioten!“ und zog kopfschüttelnd von Dannen.

Während sie dann durch die Stadt cruisten wurde Dean von Minute zu Minute unzufriedener. In den Parkplätzen und an den Straßenrändern war kein schwarzer Impala zu sehen und in dieser erbärmlichen Ausrede eines Autos fühlte er sich immer unwohler. Unbehaglich wand er sich auf dem Beifahrersitz und stöhnte leidend auf. „Sam...hörst du das? Wie der Motor einfach nicht klingt, wie erklingen soll?“  
Der Angesprochene verdrehte die Augen, langsam konnte er es wirklich nicht mehr hören! „Meine Güte, wenn du es SO schlimm findest, dann steig doch einfach aus und laufe, du kannst ja ein paar Fußgänger fragen, ob sie was gesehen haben.“

Diesen Vorschlag nahm Dean natürlich gerne an, er konnte es gar nicht mehr erwarten, endlich wirklich Inititative zu ergreifen. Nur schade, dass er kein Foto des Impala dabei hatte, um „Vermisst!“-Plakate aufzuhängen...

Stattdessen konnte er wohl nicht viel mehr tun, als Passanten zu fragen, ob sie denn etwas gesehen hätten. Doch leider, leider konnte keiner der Menschen, die er ansprach, ihm eine zufriedenstellende Antwort geben, manche sahen ihn sogar unerhört irritiert an, dabei machte er sich doch solche Mühe, das gesuchte Objekt anschaulich zu beschreiben!

„Oh, und Sie müssten ihre glänzende schwarze Farbe sehen! Schwarz steht ihr einfach am besten, wissen Sie?! Und ihr Brummen, wenn sie so langsam in Fahrt kommt...“  
„Äh, Sie reden von was genau?!“  
„Einem Auto, was denken Sie denn? Oh, und sie hat einfach die wunderschönsten Formen, die ein Auto zu haben in der Lage ist, eine Augenweide von vorne, hinten und von der Seite, hach, und erst das Gefühl, auf ihren Sitzen platz zu nehmen...“  
So kam es also, dass die meisten der Fußgänger nur genervt ihres Weges gingen und nicht gewillt schienen, ihm bei seiner Suche zu helfen, und die wenigen, die wirklich mit ihm mitfühlten, konnten ihm leider auch keine frohe Botschaft verkünden.

Als die Sonne langsam unterzugehen begann und ihr Licht alles in einer wunderschönes Gelborange tauchte war Dean einfach nur noch verzweifelt und aus seinen schwärmerischen Beschreibungen der Geliebten war inzwischen ein knappes: „Hey, ham Sie 'n 67er Chevy Impala gesehen?“

So resigniert umherirrend fand ihn dann auch Sam, der sich ebenfalls entschlossen hatte, zu Fuß weiter zu suchen. Kurz leuchtete Hoffnung in Deans Augen auf, vielleicht brachte der Bruder gute Neuigkeiten, doch der näherte sich schon mit einem entschuldigenden Kopfschütteln.  
„Vielleicht hat sie ja wirklich die Stadt verlassen...“, wagte er es, das auszusprechen, was Dean bisher kaum zu denken gewagt hatte.

„Sag das nicht! Außerdem bin ich mir inzwischen ziemlich sicher, dass das mit der Durchreise eine Lüge war...ich weiß nicht, warum mir das nicht sofort zu denken gab: Sie...Saphira? Sharpay? hatte überhaupt kein Gepäck dabei! Wahrscheinlich hatte sie es von vorneherein nur auf das Auto abgesehen und tat alles, um mich in Sicherheit zu wiegen.“ Seine Miene verdüsterte sich, als ihm klar wurde, dass ihn die Halunkin gefoppt hatte.  
„Aber das ist doch gut!“, versuchte Sam ihn aufzumuntern, „Das bedeutet doch, dass sie wohl hier in der Nähe wohnt, das heißt, wir brauchen die Hoffnung nicht aufzugeben, wenn wir den Wagen heute nicht mehr finden. Wir können ja jetzt erstmal eine Pause machen und morgen weitersuchen...“

Kurz schien es, als würde Dean ihm widersprechen wollen, doch auch er war erschöpft, und so sagte nur: „Gut, machen wir das, ich muss meinen Kummer sowieso erstmal in Alkohol ertränken!“  
Mit diesen Worten überquerte er die Straße und betrat einen Pub, Sam folgte ihm rasch.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam und Dean hatten an einem Tisch gegenüber voneinander Platz genommen und ersterer wurde mit der Zeit immer besorgter um den Geisteszustand letzteren.  
Dean war anscheinend darauf aus, sich die größtmögliche psychische Qual zuzufügen und bestellte sich nur wirklich starke, gleichsam widerliche alkoholische Getränke. Gerade schüttete er einen Vodka Lemon hinunter, der ja bekanntermaßen schmeckt, wie Geschirrspülmittel riecht, und verlangte schon nach dem nächsten Mixgetränk.  
Sam hingegen nippte zweifelnden Blickes an seinem Bier und wusste: Wenn Dean nicht bald sein Auto zurückbekam, würde es zweifellos nur noch bergab mit ihm gehen.

„Hey, meinst du nicht, du solltest mal Pause machen? Also damit, dich zuzuschütten, meine ich. Wenn du morgen einen Kater hast wäre das schlecht, wir wollen schließlich nochmal auf die Suche nach dem Impala gehen!“ Der jüngere Winchester versuchte, so viel Hoffnung wie möglich in den letzten Satz zu legen, doch der andere starrte ihn nur leeren Blickes an. „Gib dir keine Mühe, ich habe die Hoffnung aufgegeben. Mir ist jetzt endgültig klar, dass mal wieder eine riesige Lücke in mein Leben gerissen wurde.“ Er schniefte.   
„Ähm, reagierst du gerade nicht vielleicht ein bisschen übertrieben dramatisch-?“, hob Sam an, doch er wurde davon unterbrochen, dass sein Bruder plötzlich ruckartig den Zeigefinger hob und ihm gebot, still zu sein.

„Sammy, hörst du das?!“  
Der Angesprochene lauschte. Er vernahm das Klirren von Gläsern, viele Stimmen und ab und zu ein heißeres Gröhlen, eine ganz gewöhnliche Bar-Atmosphäre. „Was genau meinst du?“ - „Na, _das_...diese Stimme!“ Deans Gesicht wurde zornig und er wandte sich in Richtung Bar. „Ich glaub es nicht! Das ist sie!!“ Sam folgte mit dem Blick dem ausgestreckten Finger seines Bruders und entdeckte eine blonde, wohlgeformte Schönheit, die wohl gerade in ein angeregtes Gespräch mit dem Barkeeper vertieft war.  
„Du meinst, das ist die, die dein Auto geklaut hat?“

Dean nickte, sein Gesichtsausduck war angespannt. Irgendwie war Sam klar, dass er das Kommando übernehmen musste, sonst würde Dean sich einfach auf das Mädchen stürzen, was sicher nicht der optimale Weg war, die Sache anzupacken.  
„Hör zu, Dean, wir dürfen jetzt nichts überstürzen, also bleib du erstmal sitzen!“  
Am Blick seines Bruders bemerkte er, dass jener, genau wie er erwartet hatte, eine voreilige Aktion im Sinn gehabt hatte, doch da ihm die Sicherheit des Impala über alles ging, blieb er erstmal still sitzen und hörte zu.  
„Ich dagegen setze mich einfach mal in ihre Nähe an die Bar und lausche, ob sie vielleicht irgendwas Interessantes von sich gibt – wo sie einen kürzlich gestohlenen Wagen geparkt hat, zum Beispiel. Hier in der Nähe kann das ja nicht sein, wir hätten ihn dann gesehen. Die Chance, dass sie mich als deinen Bruder wiedererkennt, ist ziemlich gering – sie hat mich ja nur die eine Sekunde gesehen, die du gebraucht hast, um 'Das hier ist Samantha und das hier ist mein kleiner Bruder Sam' zu nuscheln, bevor du sie in dein Zimmer geschleppt hast.“   
Deans Blick lichtete sich, als habe man ihm Göttliches offenbart. „Samantha, das ist es! Ich wusste doch, es war irgendwas mit 'S'!“ Sam schüttelte nur den Kopf, doch es war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, seinem Bruder einen moralischen Vortrag zu halten. Dean stimmte dem Plan, obwohl er ihm etwas langatmig erschien, schließlich zu, und so schlenderte Sam nach vorne zur Bar und nahm zwei Hocker neben der Autodiebin platz.

Diese schien wohl einige fesselnde Geschichten auf Lager zu haben, denn nicht nur der Barkeeper, sondern auch einige der Umstehenden, hingen ihr wie gebannt an den Lippen. Dass sie ganz objektiv betrachtet verdammt gut aussah, störte dabei natürlich auch nicht.  
„...tja, und dann hab ich mir das Auto einfach geschnappt und bin weggefahren, die Karre war im Endeffekt eh viel geiler als der Typ!“, gab sie gerade zum Besten und Sam spitzte die Ohren.   
„Er sucht inzwischen bestimmt schon, war ziemlich vernarrt in das Ding...aber vielleicht ist er auch einfach nur verzweifelt, ich hab ihm nämlich gesagt, dass ich auf Durchreise wäre.“

Sie lachte spöttisch und ihre Zuhörer lachten mit und vielleicht hätte sie auch noch verraten, wo sie das Auto denn verborgen hatte, wäre ihr nicht die Tatsache dazwischen gekommen, dass ein nur halbnüchterner Mann sie von hinten Ansprang und brüllte: „Sag schon, wo das Auto ist, Schlampe!“

„Verdammt, Dean!“, fluchte Sam leise vor sich hin. „Ich hab doch gesagt, du sollst sitzen bleiben!“  
Die Frau, Samantha, war mit einem erschrockenen Kreischen herumgefahren, doch das Auftauchen des Jägers hatte auch ihre Zuhörerschaft alarmiert. Sofort wurde er von allen Seiten festgehalten und der Barkeeper fragte drohen: „Ist das der Kerl?“

Dean wand sich im Klammergriff zweier hühnenhafter Männer und fragte empört zurück: „Ich bin also _der Kerl_? Und wer ist die dann?! Sie hat mein Auto geklaut!“  
Nun war es an Samantha, aufzubrausen: „Ach, gerade so, als ob du es nicht verdient hättest!“  
„Was?!“ Dean war so erstaunt, dass er sogar aufhörte, sich gegen die Umklammerung zu wehren.  
Die Blonde lachte: „Ja, ich hab hier schon allen erzählt, wie du dich verhalten hast!“  
Bekräftigende Zurufe ringsumher.  
„Wie ich dich...“ Verzweifelt versuchte Dean sich an irgendeinen Punkt in der letzten Nacht zu erinnern, an dem er die Frau falsch behandelt hatte. Nun gut, er hatte sie zu sich – oder eher zu Bobby - nach Hause genommen, um einmaligen, zwanglosen Sex mit ihr zu haben, doch das hatte sie ja eigentlich auch gewollt.

Einer der beiden Männer, die sich nun als Samanthas Bodyguards aufspielten, ergriff das Wort: „Genau, sie hat uns alles erzählt – wie du sie von der ersten Sekunde an nur ausgenutzt und angelogen hast! Sie hat dich geliebt, doch du hast sie all die Monate nur verletzt, belogen und betrogen. Außerdem warst du ständig betrunken!“  
Mit dem Blick eines rechtschaffenen Rächers der Entrechteten baute der Mann sich vor Dean auf.  
Diesem fiel die Kinnlade runter.  
„Sagt mal, spinnt ihr?! Das sind doch alles Lügen, verdammt, was heißt hier monatelang?! Ich kannte sie doch nur eine Nacht und sie war es, die sich noch vor dem Frühstück rausgeschlichen hat!“

Doch niemand glaubte ihm, immer wütendere Beschimpfungen prasselten auf ihn ein und schließlich beschloss Sam, dass es an der Zeit war, einzugreifen. Er nutzte die Gunst des Überraschungseffekts und stürzte sich einfach ins Getümmel: Er schlug einem der Männer, die Dean festhielten, mit der Faust ins Gesicht worauf sich der der andere rasch duckte und den Jäger freiließ, wahrscheinliche hatte ihn die schiere Größe Sams erschreckt. Der packte seinen Bruder bei den Schultern und zerrte ihn zur Tür, obwohl sich Dean heftig wehrte und nur widerwillig einsah, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gab.

Schwer atmend standen sie nun draußen vor der Kneipe, doch Sam zog seinen wutentbrannten Bruder auch noch um die nächste Straßenecke: „Jetzt beruhig' dich doch mal, Dean, so wird das nichts! Keine Chance, dass du irgendwas aus ihr herausbekommst, solange all diese Typen dabei sind.“  
Langsam hielt er es für sicher, Dean loszulassen und als er es tat, beugte der sich vor und stützte sich auf seinen Knien ab, immer noch außer Atem, doch das hauptsächlich aus Fassungslosigkeit.  
„Sie hat Lügen über mich erzählt, Sammy, ganz bescheuerte und gemeine Lügen!“  
Sein kleiner Bruder grinste. „Ja – ich traue dir ja viel zu, aber dass du der Typ bist, der einen auf Romantik und wahre Liebe macht, war mir dann doch zu weit hergeholt!“

Dean überlegte kurz, ob das jetzt eine Beleidigung wahr, entschied sich, dass es einfach nur der Wahrheit entsprach und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ok, und was machen wir jetzt.“  
Sam verdrehte genervt die Augen: „Nur weil dein geliebtes Auto weg ist, heißt das aber nicht, dass dein Gehirn eine Auszeit nehmen darf, sei froh, dass ich dir überhaupt helfe!“  
Bei dem Gedanken, Sam würde ihn, vom Verlust gepeinigt, alleine lassen, wurde Dean ganz bleich und bemühte sich, seinen Bruder möglichst erwartungsvoll anzusehen. Der hatte auch tatsächlich Erbarmen mit ihm und erläuterte das weitere Vorgehen: „Also, folgendermaßen: Du parkst jetzt das Auto von Samantha um, damit sie es nicht sieht, wenn sie herauskommt. Dann verstecken wir uns vor dem Eingang und folgen ihr, wenn sie die Bar verlässt, ganz einfach.“  
Das war tatsächlich ganz einfach und Dean hatte nur eins einzuwenden: „Warum muss ausgerechnet ich wieder in ihr Auto steigen, um es umzuparken?“ - „Ha. Wenn du denkst, ich lasse dich alleine vor der Bar stehen und wüsste nicht, dass du schneller wieder da drinnen wärst, als ich auch nur eine Straße weiter, unterschätzt du mich aber gewaltig!“  
Murrend gab Dean klein bei – einen Versuch war es wert gewesen.

Bald konnte er jedoch dem verhassten Vehikel wieder entfliehen und gesellte sich zu Sam, der sich doch tatsächlich hinter einem Baum, welcher der Kneipe gegenüber stand, versteckte.  
„Hinter einem Baum, ernsthaft? Ich komme mir vor, wie in einem verdammten Kinderkrimi!“, regte Dean sich auf, doch Sam hielt es gar nicht für nötig, darauf etwas zu antworten.  
Glücklicherweise mussten sie auch nicht allzu lange in dieser Position verharren, denn schon bald trat die blonde Frau aus der Bar, was vor allem Dean mit Erleichterung erfüllte – schon nach einer Viertelstunde hatte er begonnen, darüber zu jammern, dass bestimmt „eklige Viecher“ aus der Baumkrone auf ihn fielen, was Sam nur zu der Bemerkung veranlasste, dass er beim Belauern von Monstern doch auch nicht so wehleidig war.

So lugten die zwei also hinter ihrem Baum hervor und als Samantha ein paar Meter gegangen war, begannen sie, ihr hinterher zu schleichen, natürlich immer auf der anderen Straßenseite und total unauffällig.  
Während Dean vor allem ungeduldig war, musste Sam sich selbst gestehen, dass er eigentlich hauptsächlich gespannt darauf war, wie es der Frau gelungen war, den Impala so zu verbergen, dass sie ihn selbst beim Absuchen der gesamten Stadt nicht entdeckt hatten.  
Doch bis sie das herausfinden sollten, schien noch einige Zeit vergehen zu wollen – nahe der Bar hatte sie zumindest nicht geparkt. Näher und näher gerieten sie an den Stadtrand, die Häuser wurden seltener und größer. Führte Samantha sie überhaupt zum Auto?  
Es schien nicht so, und als sie dann irgendwann zu einem Haus kam, das von einer großen Hecke umgeben war, und das Gartentor öffnete, hielt es Dean nicht mehr aus. Er trat aus dem Schatten in den Lichtkegel einer Straßenlaterne und mit den Worten: „Wo ist mein Auto, du beschissene Lügnerin?!“ stürmte er über die Straße.

Schnellstmöglich schloss seine Kurzzeitgeliebte das Tor hinter sich, doch als er dort angelangt war und zwischen den Gitterstäben hindurchspähte, gab es für ihn kein Halten mehr: „Sam, das musst du dir ansehen! Sie hat den Impala in ihrem verdammten _Garten_ geparkt!“ Wütend machte er sich daran, über das ungefähr mannshohe Tor zu klettern, dass Samantha ihn aufzuhalten versuchte, indem sie mit Fäusten und Füßen sämtliche seiner Körperteile attackierte, die sie erwischen konnte, störte ihn dabei auch nicht.   
Endlich, endlich stand er auf dem Rasen und endlich, endlich war sein Baby zum Greifen nahe und beinahe konnte er es in die Arme schließen, stünde nicht diese blonde Frau da im Weg, die bei näherem Betrachten so ganz und gar nicht mit der stillen dunklen Eleganz seines Autos mithalten konnte.

Sie hatte sich vor seinem begehrten Ziel aufgebaut und schien bereit, es mit Zähnen und Klauen zu verteidigen. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte Dean, dass nun auch Sam am Tor stand, jedoch nicht gewillt schien, hinüberzusteigen, und statt dessen eher vorhatte, das Spektakel von ferne zu beobachten.  
Und er bemerkte noch etwas, das ihm beinahe einen lauten Jubelschrei entlockt hätte: Der Autoschlüssel steckte.  
Er musste also nur hinüberrennen, einsteigen...tja, und dann würde er schon weiter sehen.

Leider versperrte Samantha immer noch den Weg. Was also tun?  
Konnte er sich wirklich mit einem Mädchen um ein Auto prügeln?  
Na klar.  
Beinahe ohne zu zögern überwand er die Distanz zwischen ihnen – doch sie dann wirklich zu verletzen, das ging ihm dann doch ein wenig zu weit, also zog er sie nur an den Haaren, während er gleichzeitig dachte, dass er das seit wohl seit dem Kindergarten nicht mehr getan hatte. Vom Tor her hörte er Sam lachen, doch wenigstens quietschte Samantha schmerzerfüllt auf und fuhr ihm dann mit allen fünf Fingernägeln der rechten Hand quer über das Gesicht. Es brannte wie die Hölle und kurz bereute Dean, dass seine Nägel immer kurz geschnitten waren, doch dann besann er sich auf etwas besseres und stellte seiner Gegnerin, die schon wieder zum Angriff schritt, ein Bein. Sie fiel auch, doch leider in seiner Richtung und hatte natürlich nichts Besseres zu tun, als sich im Stoff seines T-Shirts festzukrallen. Mit Augen, in denen nahezu der Wahnsinn leuchtete sah sie ihn an: „Du wirst diesen Garten nicht mit deinem Auto verlassen!“  
Das reichte! Dean wusste, dass er nun schnell handeln musste, und das tat er auch: Mit einem Ruck riss er sich das Shirt vom Leib, schubste Samantha, sodass sie auf den Boden fiel und binnen weniger Sekunden saß er im Auto.

Zu spät registrierte er, dass das Tor leider geschlossen war, doch das konnte ihn jetzt auch nicht mehr aufhalten – er gab Gas, zögerte nicht und düste ab durch die Hecke!  
Es knirschte und knackte, aber es funktionierte und als Sam die Beifahrertür öffnete und einstieg hörte man Samantha wütend aufschreien.

Als Dean dann endlich die geliebten Wohlklänge des Motors ertönen hörte, konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er flüsterte selig: „Baby, ich schwöre dir, nie wieder wird sich eine Frau zwischen uns stellen, sei sie auch noch so blond und schön!“  
Und dann, unter den entsetzt-amüsierten Blicken von Sam, beugte er sich vor und platzierte einen zärtlichen Kuss genau in der Mitte des Lenkrades.


End file.
